


Welcome Home, Inquisitor

by pmonkey816



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, This might be the dirtiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmonkey816/pseuds/pmonkey816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is back from saving the world. Josephine is... overjoyed, to say the least. From a kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Inquisitor

The door to Josephine's office creaked open and by the time she looked up, the servant who'd entered had made it to her desk. He offered a short bow. “Lady Ambassador.” He was suave, this one, practically crooning her title to her. Probably someone with connections but not enough skill to be useful as anything but a glorified messenger boy. “The Inquisitor requests an audience with you in her chambers at once.”

 

Josephine straightened, shock twisting her stomach and jolting her. “The Inquisitor has returned? Why was I not informed sooner?”

 

“Apologies, my Lady, Her Worship and her party arrived quite late in the night, and she asked you not be disturbed on her behalf.”

 

“Ah. Well, I shall go to her now.” She set her quill aside and stood, not even bothering to finish the letter she'd been working on. Reckless, that's what Lady Trevelyan made her. Utterly unhinged. “You are excused.”

 

The servant bowed slightly at the waist and ducked his chin to his chest before turning on his heel and disappearing back through the doorway.

 

Josephine hurried to lock the cabinets containing the more... sensitive information  and paused, letting her fingers rise to linger on the heavy chain around her neck.  She knew how her reunions with the Inquisitor generally went, and wanted as little barriers as possible between them. After a moment's  hesitation on behalf of her modesty she removed  the necklace , her scarf and corset and set them in the drawer. It was early enough that most of their guests would not be around  to see her on display in such a fashion anyway . S he set off quickly  for the stairs, her heart beating triple time as she imagined seeing her dearest again. She'd heard no news  from the field for quite some time, which she reminded herself was most likely a  _good_ thing. Yet still  she feared she'd open the door to a bedridden or disfigured Trevelyan. She was simply the type to take adversity with a stoic acceptance  and little to no fanfare .

 

She quickened her pace, a sudden need to see Trevelyan safe and well overtaking the burning in her calves.

 

She found her seated at her desk, bent over some papers and writing in her slow, measured way. Always the picture of restraint and control. It had been comforting in the beginning, when the Inquisition was newly-formed and struggling. She'd held them together when their bickering could have destroyed the endeavor before it had truly begun. Of course, it had its frustrating moments—like when Lady Trevelyan had flirted with her, and she'd thought it simply propriety. Even their dance at the Winter Palace had felt like a formality, despite Josephine's blush and gushing enthusiasm over the prospect of it.

 

The Inquisitor had not noticed her entrance and she took the opportunity to study her for any sign of injury. She was dressed in the clothes she generally wore around Skyhold except for the coat she favored to match her trousers. Instead, she was wearing a simple white shift that had no sleeves, baring the strong muscular arms she wished to lose herself in. The sunlight from the balcony doors cast her in a glorious golden and made her look almost... soft. Almost  _pretty_ in a way she was unaccustomed to thinking of her. But yes, in this light, she could see the way the soft angles of her face could have been so, if she'd taken to a lifestyle gentler than the sword.

 

“Inquisitor, you've returned.” She began to move forward, as though she'd simply arrived and walked right in. “It is good to see you are well.” She stopped several steps in front of the desk, holding her own hands in front of her.

 

“Josephine.” Trevelyan smiled widely at her arrival and she placed the quill in its holder at the same time that she leaned back into the chair. “I am always well, there's no need to worry on my behalf.”

 

Josephine wanted to laugh, wanted to shake her head, wanted to shake the cursed  _Inquisitor_ for her nonchalance. But she restrained herself and instead said, “Then perhaps I should have said it is simply good to see you.”

 

“Perhaps.” The Inquisitor's smile took a turn for the impish. “It is good to see you, too. I've been thinking about you since I returned.”

 

Josephine took the few steps so she was standing with her hips flush against the desk and brushed her fingers along it idly. “Have you? You flatter me, my Lady.” Their eyes connected, and the intensity in the Inquisitor's sent a shock of heat through Josephine's body.

 

“No more than you deserve.” A faint blush tinged Josephine's cheeks and she looked away demurely. The Inquisitor cleared her throat and continued. “Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you.”

 

Josephine complied, feeling her heart begin to beat rabbit-quick in her chest again. The Inquisitor's bare feet made barely any sound as she came around to stand by her, and she instinctively turned toward the faint heat of her body so her back was to the desk. It was a strain to keep her eyes closed, to not open them and see what Trevelyan was doing, and she ventured a peek, opening one eye ever so slightly.

  
But Trevelyan was on to her, and covered her eyes with her hand and a disapproving tut. “Patience, my Lady.”

 

Josephine  let out an exasperated huff and Trevelyan laughed. Her heat grew stronger as she moved closer, then the heavy weight of her hand disappeared from Josephine's brow and settled instead on her hip, and then Trevelyan was  right against her, grinding forward and forcing Josephine flush against the furniture behind her and there was something that was...  _oh._ Her breath hitched when she realized just what was pressing into her through her skirts and she fluttered her eyes open to see Trevelyan looking down at her with fire lit in her eyes.

  
There was only a moment's pause before Josephine reached up to grasp Trevelyan's face and their lips crashed together, unrestrained and frantic. Trevelyan gripped her hips, pulling her impossibly tighter to her powerful body.

 

That's what she was, after all. Trevelyan was pure power. Power, when she trained with Cassandra, the two of them sweating and straining against each other lewdly, their panting breaths and grunts of exertion broken only by the clashing of metal to metal; Power, when she commanded the advisers at the war table, listening in silence, even letting them bicker a bit before snapping them back to heel with a barked “enough!” Power, when her friends were in trouble and she swept in with a swift word or a swipe of her sword and put an end to it; Power, even in her most vulnerable moments, when she'd whimper and sniffle and bury her face into Josephine's chest so she could pretend she didn't know, didn't see.

 

But it was no  show of power when Trevelyan was between her thighs, gripping her hips tight enough to bruise, grinding forward to tease her with the toy confined to the cage of her trousers. No, this was  _strength_ , certainly, but it was the lack of control that characterized these encounters above all else. Feral and unrestrained and  _wild._

 

Josephine groaned and pushed back into her equally as enthusiastically, fingers grappling for purchase at the back of Trevelyan's neck now, nails taking scrapings of skin as they grasped helplessly. She kissed her hard, with all the pent-up passion of the nights Trevelyan had been gone, off fighting demons and saving the world and the both of them dreaming of this, of being together once more.

 

Trevelyan bit hard into Josephine's lower lip, pulling back and dragging the sensitive skin along with it, stretching it until Josephine had to chase after her lips for relief. Josephine broke the kiss to tug urgently on the shift and Trevelyan raised her arms so it would slip off easily. She began to nip along Josephine's neck at the same time that she reached down and tore her shirt open, sending buttons flying in every direction. She shoved it roughly from Josephine's shoulders, moving back enough that she could wiggle her skirts and tights off as quickly as possible.

 

She barely had the clothes off before Trevelyan was on her again, kissing her and palming her breasts with calloused hands that scraped the sensitive skin there most deliciously.

 

“Inquisitor.” She gasped the word when her breath caught in her throat and failed her, and she reached to fumble with the ties of Trevelyan's trousers—the last remaining clothing between the two of them. Her knuckles brushed the toy threatening to strain its way through the fabric with every movement, making it more difficult to undo the lacing and sending tingles of anticipation through her.

 

Finally, it was freed and Trevelyan grabbed Josephine by the shoulder, forcing her to face the desk she was gladly trapped against. She placed her hands on it and ground back against the Inquisitor's hips. The length of the toy rubbed between the lips of her cunt; the leather wrapping felt incredible against her clit and she rode the toy shamelessly, already slippery wet between her thighs. Trevelyan reached around to tug sharply on her nipples, rippling pleasure through her again and drawing a breathy whine from Josephine's lips.

 

“I would suggest, Inquisitor,” Josephine began, voice shaky from the desire building in the pit of her stomach, “that you use that toy for its intended purpose, unless you wish to end this tryst before it's truly begun.”

 

Trevelyan chuckled against her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss to it before removing one hand from her breasts to position the toy at her entrance. The other continued to play with her nipple, softly now, barely grazing the tip with a fingernail. Josephine shuddered, fighting the urge to force herself back onto the phallus, knowing Trevelyan would make it worth the wait. The head pressed forward into her, stretching her just enough to fuel her anticipation, and the Inquisitor's lips brushed over her shoulder. “We couldn't have that, could we? I intend to make you last until daybreak, Josie.”

 

Josephine didn't even have time to consider a response before the toy was buried deep inside her with a single thrust, accompanied by a sharp bite on her shoulder and a vicious clamp of Trevelyan's fingers around her nipple.

 

She cried out loudly, glad to be in the Inquisitor's chambers—far away from the rest of the inhabitants of Skyhold—and pressed back against the force equally as hard. Trevelyan didn't build up anymore than that, either, taking up a punishing pace right from the beginning. Each thrust was powerful enough to make her sweating palms slip slightly on the polished wood of the desktop. Trevelyan grunted; her teeth were still buried into Josephine's shoulder, though now both her hands held Josephine's hips, forcing them back to meet her harsh thrusts with even more strength. The toy pressed against her front wall with every thrust and she felt herself drowning in the feeling of it. Josephine reached back and tried to anchor herself with whatever skin she could, her hand finding purchase on Trevelyan's ass though it slipped to her hip every time she pulled back.

 

“Do you like that, Josie?” Trevelyan growled in her ear. “Talk to me.”

 

“Yes!” She gasped out, “yes, _Maker_ , yes!” It was the only word her mind would allow at the moment, and she clung to it, chanting it out like a prayer. This was what she'd dreamed of, slick with sweat between the sheets of her bed when Trevelyan was away. Her memory never seemed to come close to the real thing.

 

“I missed you.” Trevelyan continued, voice no more tender for the sweetness of her words. “Missed _this._ ” A grunt. _“_ Your body.” Another, this time verging on a moan that carried into her voice when she spoke next. “Being inside you.”

 

Josephine clenched around Trevelyan, feeling her pleasure brimming. But no. She swallowed, pushed it down. Not yet. She wanted to ride this feeling just a little longer, didn't want it to end now. Trevelyan laughed again, somehow sensing the shift in her. Maybe it was the way she clenched tighter around the toy, slowing her thrusts. She took a handful of Josephine's hair and tugged, snapping her head back so she could look her in the eye.

 

“No need to fight it. I'm nowhere near done with you.” Her grip loosened, and Josephine took the opportunity to press their lips together in a fierce kiss. The Inquisitor surged forward, slipped her tongue between Josephine's lips and licked at her tongue.

 

A whine broke at the back of Josephine's throat, swallowed by Trevelyan's mouth but still audible to the both of them, and suddenly the thrusting hips stopped. The toy was still inside her, but Trevelyan's powerful hips kept her pinned to the desk to keep from bucking against it.

 

The Inquisitor hummed deviously in her ear. “I think I know what you need.” She slid out slowly, then replaced the leather with her fingers, stroking first one, then quickly two and three deep inside her, coating them in Josephine's slick. As soon as they were adequately lubed, she pressed the phallus back into her, leaving enough room that she could see Josephine's back and thighs. A wet finger slipped up into the cleft of Josephine's ass, stopping when it reached her hole. The pad of her finger rubbed little circles around the rim of it, leaving Josephine keening and mewling as she pressed back both into the finger and the toy, searching more friction.

 

“It's rude to keep a lady waiting, my dear Inquisitor.” Josephine drawled, doing her best to keep her voice even while it seemed every nerve in her body was simmering.

 

“My apologies, Ambassador.” Trevelyan responded, slipping into the formal voice she used with the rest of the advisers. “I was simply enjoying the view for a moment.” The finger pressed forward, slowly working its way until Trevelyan's knuckles pushed hard into a plush cheek. She gave a couple slow thrusts, then added a second finger and picked up her pace.

 

The feeling of the fingers in her ass, the toy still half inside her promising even more pleasure to come, made her  arms weak, and she collapsed to her elbows. The new position gave Trevelyan a better angle, and she started thrusting with her hips as well, finding the pace she'd been at before now with both her arm and her hips. They'd done both these things before, but never at the same time, and  _Maker_ , it was setting Josephine on fire from her ears to the tips of her toes.

 

“Harder.” She gasped, not even needing Trevelyan to encourage her hips anymore. They moved with a reckless sort of force, meeting the Inquisitor with equal strength and then some each time.

 

Trevelyan complied, forcing both fingers and toy with all the strength of her Warrior's body, rocking Josephine hard into the desk with every thrust. Josephine whimpered. She was so close now, stretched delightfully around her lover in every way imaginable. She could  tell Trevelyan wasn't far behind either, she knew from experience the feeling of the base of the phallus rubbing against  one's clit if  it is angled just right, knew the high of filling a lover to the brim, of taking them over the edge, watching them writhe against you. She reached down to rub at her own clit, stroking  in furious  circles .

 

“You've got such a nice ass, Josephine.” A hard slap came down against the fleshy part of it, and she gasped, pain shooting pleasure straight to her throbbing groin. “A shame you hide it under all those clothes.”

 

Josephine dropped her forehead to the wood, feeling the pressure start to rise in a tide she knew she'd be unable to control. She released herself to the inevitable, letting instinct take over to ride the Inquisitor's thrusts as the world started to fog over and  all senses but touch seemed to melt into one another, into the background.

 

“Maker, I'm—I'm going to—”

 

Trevelyan fisted her hair again, forcing her head up enough that she could bite hard into the sensitive skin of her neck, still low enough that it would be hidden by her scarf. The spike of pain was what finally did it, sending her tumbling into the abyss, exploding bliss out through every pore of her skin. Her hips stuttered in their thrusting, jerking off-rhythm only to the pulse of her pleasure. She collapsed against the desk, bare skin sticking to it from her sweat. Trevelyan slowly slipped her fingers out of her and Josephine brought her hand away from her cunt to reach back for her. She laughed breathlessly into Josephine's ear as she leaned forward to wrap around her.

 

“You're beautiful. Have I ever told you that?” She asked, lips brushing Josephine's cheek as she spoke.

  
“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Josephine raised herself up on one shaky elbow and turned to look at Trevelyan more fully. “Quite often.”

 

“Still never enough.” Trevelyan said and, while she was a serious woman almost to a fault, the lack of teasing felt... eerie.

 

Josephine moved to turn again, and Trevelyan stepped back to give her space, the phallus slipping from between her thighs, and sending a shudder through her yet again. “What's wrong, my love?” She asked softly. She reached up to stroke her thumb along Trevelyan's cheek, who shook her head.

  
“Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad to be back with you again.” She placed a kiss to Josephine's palm.

 

“I'm glad you are here, as well. And it is a happy thing, if I'm not mistaken,” a slow grin spread across her face as she began to stalk forward into Trevelyan's space, “as you have an ache only I can ease.” She slipped her finger behind the harness to run it lightly over Trevelyan's clit. She hissed and bucked into Josephine's hand.

 

“Yes. Happy accident, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of sex. Very rarely is it this shamelessly smutty. I hope I did all right? I'm just gonna go hide in the corner now and blush a lot, thanks.


End file.
